Gate: Thus the Greater German Reich Fought There!
by General Isakovich
Summary: In 1964, a Gate opened in the streets of Berlin. How would the Reich, and it's allies, react? Would they go to war just for the Gate? (Gate-The Man in the High Castle crossover)
1. Chapter 1 : The Reich

Author's Notes:

This is my first story, soo… Yeah. I quite enjoyed the anime Gate. Figured I'd make one myself.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

-9th October, 1964, Volkshalle, Berlin, Greater German Reich-

Sturmbannfuhrer Alfred Schreiber, Major of the 3rd SS Panzer Division Totenkopf, stands at the Volkshalle, listening to the speech of the Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler.

Today marks the end of World War 2, where the combined German, Japanese, and Italian forces stormed the beaches of the United States of America and Canada, the last two strongholds of the Allied forces.

People from all over the Reich; from the German-occupied United States to the East, all the way to the Ural Mountains to the West, had come to visit the "Grand Capital", as the people describe Berlin, to listen to the speech of the Fuhrer, and watch the large military parade in the streets in front of the Volkshalle.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

-The next day, 10th October, 1964, Berlin, Greater German Reich -

"Herr Schreiber, come on! We're going to be late! It would be a shame if you miss Fraulein Steiner's performance at the pub!" said Untersturmfuhrer Hans Vandenburg, Alfred's best friend and aid-de-camp.

"I'm coming. Do you even know how to wait, you dumkoppf?" was all what Alfred could say while he was buttoning his top.

At this point, the streets of Berlin would be filled with both Berliners and people from around the world. Tourists, walking through the streets leading to the Brandenburg Gate. Kids, playing at the parks. Police officers maintaining order. Trains filled with people travelling all over Berlin. This was a perfect, peaceful day in Berlin… Or so we thought.

Entering the pub, Vandenburg stood straight, holding up a mug of beer he snatched from a drunk, sleeping man near the bartender.

"MEIN KAMERADEN: STURMBANNFUHRER ALFRED SCHREIBER!" Vandenburg announced.

The soldiers and the casual visitors to the pub raised their mugs. Alfred knew he was going to have a great time here. With his friends, with his comrades, with his brothers.

But little did he know, little did everyone know, that trouble was about to break loose.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

-10th October, 1964, Brandenburg Gate, Berlin, Greater German Reich-

The peaceful afternoon was broken by a Roman-like structure that appeared in the middle of the Brandenburg Gate. Bystanders couldn't help but approach the structure, and look at it. Italian tourists, to be particular, Italian architects, where fascinated by this structure. They approached it, and observed the magnificent structure.

One architect, Leonardo Fanagioli, an ex-Captain in the Italian Army, heard noises, coming from inside the structure.

"Guys. GUYS! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" he shouted, ordering the people around him to be quiet.

He could hear… Horses! And.. Marching soldiers! But with heavy equipment, as the sound they make is too heavy.

"We should get back." He said to the people around him. "Go and call the Polizei, I think they are not here for peaceful purposes." He said to the German worker at the back of the crowd.

After a few minutes, came out someone..

"A-A Roman legate?!" said someone from the crowd.

The Roman Legate called upon the Imperial messenger, who opened a scroll, and held up a flag, in front of the unfamiliar crowd.

The Imperial Army Legate was fascinated by the savage's City. Buildings that touch the sky, a statue of an eagle with a weird cross-like symbol with it.

"LISTEN UP, ALL YOU SAVAGES!" Some of the Italian tourists were shocked. Some of the words were familiar. Latin. With a mix of Scandinavian.

"IN THE NAME OF OUR EMPEROR, MOLT SOL AUGUSTUS, WE, THE SADERAN EMPIRE, DECLARE OUR CONQUEST OF THESE LANDS!" People started to run away from the now-invading-force. Just as they were running, arrows came down on the crowd. Shouting can now be heard across the Brandenburg Gate.

"YOU SAVAGES, MUST SUBMIT TO OUR IMPERIAL ARMY, OR FACE THE WRATH OF-" The messenger was distracted by a sound. What was that? It was a sound, switching from high to low, and repeating the same process. And it's getting nearer by the second.

"What is that sound?!" asked one of the soldier of the Imperial Army, who was nervous.

"There!" pointed by another soldier. Five horseless carriages stopped in front of them, with words on the side, and glowing lights above it. Out came two people wearing odd outfits from each carriage. They also noticed that odd armbands they were wearing were like the flags they are seeing on the streets. Same cross-like symbols.

"P-Pol…Polizey..?" The Legate tried to pronounce what was written on the side of the horseless carriage. "Hold there, you savage! You must surrender now. Fight us, and we will kill you family. Submit, and we might just enslave them." He demanded, while drawing his gladius.

"DO NOT FIGHT US, YOU SAVAGE! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE THAT TRIED TO RUN! WE WILL KILL MERCILESSLY!" said the messenger.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Every Imperial soldier raised their shields, trying to avoid the sudden, loud crack. Then, the Legate noticed the small metal rod that the other worlder wields. It was smoking. Then, one of his soldiers dropped dead.

"W-ww-what?! What in the god's name happened?!"

"It can't be!"

"CHARGE!" ordered the Legate.

The Imperial infantry, with their shields raised, charged the men in front of them. They stabbed everyone on their way..

Hell just broke loose on the streets of Berlin.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐


	2. Chapter 2 : The Revenge

Author's Notes:

Well, I forgot to place the timeline.. Gah. I'll post it. Don't worry. Here's Chapter 2!

(!) : By the way, the war ended in 9th October, 1946. Not 9th October, 1964, forgot to edit that.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

Alfred could see the chaos unfolding outside. People running for their lives, But from what?

10 seconds has passed, and he got his answer: 2 dragons managed to do a fly-by and killed a handful of civilians. But that's not all.

"What the hell is that thing?!" asked one of the tourist, who took refuge in the pub

"Holy shit…" said another visitor, pointing his fingers at the pig-man like monstrosity.

Pulling out his Walther P38, he shouted to the panicking crowd "BARRICADE THE WINDOWS AND THE DOORS! SOLDIERS OF THE REICH, AND ANYONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO SHOOT, FOLLOW ME! WE WILL NOT LET THESE MURDERERS CONTINUE THEIR RAMPAGE!"

Upon exiting the pub, he could see the defenses that the local police and the Quick Reaction Forces put up: Barricades, to try and stall the invading forces until the Heer arrives. He could also see the chaos that was happening right in front of his eyes; Berliners getting impaled by spears, women being taken to the cages, probably as war trophies, men being crushed by those pig-like creatures, and the dragons picking anyone they see off.

Quickly, he ran towards the barricades as fast as he could, with him was the soldiers and volunteers, who risked their lives just to protect the people of the Reich from this barbaric attack. When he arrived at the barricades, he saw how disorganized the defense was. Ammo was already depleted. So, he did what every officer should do. He took command of the defenses, and asked one of the soldiers, particularly one that can run fast. One man raised his hand.

"What is your name?" asked Alfred

"S-Stephen, sir! Lieutenant Stephen, of the United American Defense Forces, sir! I was sent here by my father to attend the Fuhrer's speech. He said that I might be "encouraged" to take my job seriously if I did watch the Fuhrer's speech." He said, and explained why he was here.

((The United American Defense Forces was the new Defense force that the Reich created that would act as the primary defense forces of the states that are under the Reich's control in the continent of America. It operated from Canada up at the north to Argentina down at the south. Hence the name "United American Defense Forces".)

"Right, listen up. I want you to go to the nearest police station from here. Ask for any ammo available, and bring it here, as soon as possible!" Alfred ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannfuhrer!" he said, before running off.

After that, he faced the police officers and soldiers of the Quick Reaction Forces to command them.

"What's the situation?" Alfred approached the man that was apparently commanding the lines before he arrived.

"Not good, Herr Sturmbannfuhrer. Out of 57 men, we already lost 11, mostly due to the arrow barrages of those barbarians."

"Then why not engage the archers?"

"They are way behind the enemy lines, Herr. We might need the help of the Panzer divisions to break through those lines."

"Mhm. Carry on."

"Jawohl, Herr Sturmbannfuhrer! H-hey! YOU! DO NOT STEP BACK! I'LL SHOOT YOU IF YOU LEAVE YOUR POST! HEY! SHOOT THAT MAN! HEY! Oh, damn it." *BANG*

He shot the swordsman that charged up to the barricades. T'was a foolish decision.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

-10th October, 1964, Brandenburg Gate (a.k.a Outpost Augustus by the Imperial forces), Berlin, Greater German Reich-

As the battle rages on, the Legate observes the Brandenburg Gate.

[How did these savages managed to build such a great structure? And the buildings they have! Even the city itself! It dwarfed anything that the Saderan Empire has. And this world? The history of this world? He was very excited to learn everything about this world! But what worries him is the language barrier.] His thoughts were disturbed by an explosion.

Then, an officer approached him. "Sir Caliderus! We have captured a building. It looks like a library, because, well, a library has a lot of books."

-Ooh! Such luck!- "Alright, let's take a look at this library, shall we?"

The journey to the library was gruesome. The legate, now known Caliderus, witnessed rape, pillaging, and mass murder.

Upon arriving at the library, he could still smell the blood that was spilt in the building. He looked up at the words hanging from the ceiling, to his surprise.. It was the same as the Saderan language! Well, not really. But close!

"History Section.. Hmmm…" He could see the books that surprised him! This Franco-Prussian War that united a country called "Germany" into an Empire. Another book, that has the same sign as the armbands that these so called savages are wearing, and the flags that fly throughout the city. Apparently, it is the flag of the Greater German Reich.

*BOOM*

He was disrupted by a large explosion, and claps of thunder. But he looked up at the sky, it wasn't raining. But he did see something that made his heart sink.

Up at the sky, flying proudly, was a large, circle-like floating object (blimps, or zeppelins), and with it, was the scary of them all. Steel dragons. A lot of them. He quickly ran to his horse and went back to the Outpost. The scenes were more gruesome while he was travelling back to the outpost. Large steel elephants roam the streets, vaporizing his forces. Metal chariots with rods on top, killed his forces with ease.

"These rods, these must be their weapons! If I could get one, I can send it back to our Empero-"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

His horse slumped to the floor, dead. To his side was his companion, also dead. He was already smart to think that what took him down were the other worlder's weapons.

[Am I going to be a slave? A slave that will work for his entire life? Will they kill me? Will they-]

His face was met by the butt of those steel rods.

-IT HURTS!-

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

Alfred was getting impatient. His pistol was already dry, so he had to order his men on the barricade to pick up whatever you can use as a club.

"WE WILL NOT LOSE! WE MUST NOT LOSE! WE MUST WIN THIS BATTLE, SO THAT WE CAN HAVE OUR REVENGE ON THESE BARBARIANS! WE MUST WIN!"

"Or die trying."

All faces turned to whoever said that last word. And their mouths dropped. It was an officer with the Army!

"Finally! Why did it take you so long?!" Alfred asked the officer commanding the reinforcements

"This is not the only location where it is happening. It is also happening on the other side of the city. The same structure (He pointed at the Roman-like structure), or, the government called it, the Gate, also opened there, where we were first deployed." He explained, calmly

"Mhm. Doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are here. Take my friend here, His name is Hans Vandenburg. He might be a lazy one, a drunkard. But he can get the job done." Alfred recommended that they should get Hans to join them, as he was just drinking, and shooting. Not much, not like the others who were running from one side to the other, to reinforce the lines.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you and your men out of here. We'll get rid of this shitty barricade."

"Hey, that barricade saved our lives"

Both men chuckled.

It was going to be a very long day in Berlin.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

"AAAAHHH!"

"RUN! NOW! WHILE YOU STIL- AAAAGHHHHHHH!"

"BY THE GODS! WHY IS THIS HAPPE NING?!"

"RETREAT! SOUND THE RETREAT! NOW!"

"BUT MY FRIEND! HE'S WOUNDED!"

"LEAVE HIM!"

Soldiers and officers alike were panicking. The Imperial Army, lost within a day. Lost almost all of their forces. This was the most shameful defeat of the Saderan Empire. Why? Because the enemy's steel dragons, steel horseless chariots of death, and those steel elephants showed up. It earned the nickname "Steel Legion", courtesy of the ranks of the Imperial Army.

As the humans of the Imperial Army retreated, the non-humans remained. Probably to cover the retreat of the humans. They prepared to defend the Gate with their lives.

-2 minutes later-

"RAAGHR-"

*BANG*

A soldier shot the beast in the head. He enjoyed executing these beasts. Why? He learned that his sister was raped by one. After playing with her, they chopped her up, and turned her into lunch.

This soldier was Obergefreiter Josef Schmidt, of the Heer.

His desire to cross that portal, and avenge his sister's death, was still boiling in his mind. Little does he know that this desire would be granted, but at the cost of someone in his life.

* * *

卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐卐

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 2! I'll try and make the upcoming chapters as long as possible.

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
